wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lemur the RainWing
THIS RAINWING BELONGS TO CHIPPER! Created for the Villain OC Contest. 'Lemur' may be his real name, but few know it. More commonly, this strange... 'villain' is known as 'the Facade'. A villain with a strange goal, but some still insist that the Facade truly is the worst kind of enemy. And some insist that what he's doing is for the greater good, and that he is not a villain, but an anti-hero. So strange that he's been appearing in front of their eyes, a RainWing called Lemur, with the same eyes, the same torn frill, as the Facade. Few know Lemur, the true Lemur, personally. And fewer can connect him to the Facade. Sometimes, it'll be clear that the Facade had help. From another RainWing. And nobody glances at the bright dragon who appears later, the dragon who has to be innocent. But Lemur and Peculiar are both 'villains'. Lemur is the leader, though. And what do they do? They get rid of bad prophecies. A unique egg found smashed to bits, a special dragon killed with something corrosive. And Lemur might steal treasures, and he might even have disfigured a few statues. (And, no, he does not think of himself as an 'anti-hero', or as a 'hero' of any kind at all. If anything, he HOPES to be a villain. Everybody knows that the villains are more interesting in stories.) Appearance Lemur's colours can change, based on what he wants them to be, like most RainWings. However, he rarely uses this skill, or he doesn't appear to. His main scales are a dull, dark green, so dull that they could almost appear grey in the wrong light. His eyes are also dull, and they really are almost grey - only the slightest touch of green. Rather sad, really. Lemur's wings are a brighter green, much more vibrant, although still very close to what many dragons consider to be the 'default' RainWing green. His frills are a similar colour, and his horns are almost black. He has darker green scales around his eyes, on the edges of his legs, on his head, et cetera. His spines are the same colour as his horns, although a slightly paler grey. The usual RainWing spots going down his body are the same colour as his wings, though even brighter. His underbelly is around the same colour as his eyes, though darker. Overall, similar to the 'average' RainWing. Other than his distinctive-yet-unnoticeable eyes, there aren't many things that mark Lemur as the true identity of the Facade. He has a tear in his right frill, from a skirmish before he even began acting 'evil', and he's thinner than most dragons. (Peculiar insists that he should eat more.) His teeth seem to poke out of his upper jaw slightly, which he finds somewhat annoying. Lemur generally wears a frown. It is his natural expression. However, a dragon might notice a certain glimmer in his eyes, one that contradicts his 'frown'. Personality Lemur isn't a very 'dramatic' villain. Alright, that's a lie. He can act dramatic. He can act boring. He can act any way he pleases - he's actually planning to become an actor, if his plan falls through but his 'secret identity' doesn't. But, most of the time, he's a calm dragon. Outside. Inside, he's a tangle of emotions. So he just keeps them inside, so that they can end up spilling out towards a close friend during a deep conversation. He knows that he should open up, but he just... doesn't. Other than that, Lemur is a fairly 'boring' dragon. A fairly monotonous voice, quite curt towards some strangers. Deeper than all this... 'surface' personality, Lemur wants something. He wants peace. He wants peace, and if his plan of stopping these 'bad' prophecies doesn't work, he'll just have to turn to a more... direct approach. He tries his best to not drag his friends in, but, alas, dragons are curious. And curiosity kills the cat, but then the satisfaction brings it back. And then curiosity kills the cat again, and the cycle continues. One thing is for certain, though. Lemur wants to be the main antagonist. Well... who's going to be the one to tell him that, at most, he's only a minor character? Lemur likes old places, especially abandoned ruins. They make him feel calmer. He also likes the sun, like most RainWings - he is quite a strange RainWing, but he's a RainWing none-the-less, so he still takes naps in the sun. Lemur does ''have some weaknesses. More specifically, fears. Well, the main one is the sight of blood - it makes him feel... ''wrong, though he can ignore it just long enough to kill something. For any longer, though? He'd really rather not. He's also somewhat afraid of whales, although he's only seen a whale once or twice. Too large, too... clumsy-looking. And those mouths... He doesn't like bright lights, and he can't stand loud noises. It's less 'I'm afraid of them' and more 'they cause me pain'. He also doesn't really... 'appreciate' his name-sake. Lemur thinks that lemurs look really weird and creepy, which is somewhat ironic. Relationships Peculiar Peculiar and Lemur go quite well together. They're best friends. Peculiar generally helps Lemur with his plans, although this wasn't always the case. Lemur once thought that Peculiar would ''never be villainous. What do you mean, he's a villain? No, he's the most innocent dragon in the Rainforest! Possibly even the most innocent dragon on Pyrrhia! Oh, how Peculiar and Lemur would laugh if they heard the younger Lemur. Other RainWings Lemur does talk to the other RainWings. As the dull dragon Lemur ("oh, what a shame he can't change his scales as much"), he has a brilliant reputation. Well, as brilliant as he can have. He is seen as friendly, and a good dragon to go to if you don't particularly want to talk to the Queen about a problem. Although it DOES make things a bit awkward when someone mentions 'the Facade' to him. History Early Life In his dragonethood, Lemur was a curious RainWing. Not in any particular way, but he seemed to have quite a lot of control over his scales, and an interest in old scrolls. He particularly liked the ones with the villains with the most personality, great villains, powerful villains. Other than that, he was a fairly normal dragonet. He grew up with Peculiar - they're about the same age. Villainy Lemur was around 7 dragon years old when he began being... well, villainous. It started off with small things, like stealing. And then it slowly began to escalate. Because Lemur had gone back, and taken some of the old scrolls that he used to read. They were all simple stories, with villains that were villains simply because they were... well, villainous. And then he thought, ''what if I was a villain? And he looked back again. And the villains were all so interesting. The heroes were so interesting and special, but the villains still seemed to be much more unique... And he found out about all the prophecies that there had been, all the ones that had ended in bloodshed. And mostly because of the prophecies themselves - the 'chosen ones', so often seen, seemed to be the ones that escalated the situation, in reality. So, all of this ended up gathering into a bundle of confused thoughts. Around the age of 9, he realised that he could do something about this. Maybe stopping these prophecies would help - what about killing them altogether? And, so, he began to try and stop these bad prophecies, the ones that he was sure would end terribly. He had friends who could help him find out about new prophecies, and he had carefully practised being disguised, being just another SandWing, just a rather serpentine MudWing... He's put so much effort into this. It's really quite a shame that Lemur's not, in fact, the main antagonist! (If you were wondering, our not-at-all-favourite RainWing will not be killed. He will die one day, of old age, and that will be that. Perhaps he didn't have the heart to continue, maybe something else convinced him. Maybe he succeeded. I guess we won't know.) Convincing Peculiar A dull dragon was settled upon the branch. He was a RainWing, but such a dull one. Scales such a dull green, that they were almost grey. And dull grey eyes to match. A tear in his right frill, the very tip of his tail missing. Details that you'd only notice if you looked at him closely. Lemur. That was his name - Lemur. He was sitting on the branch quite patiently, so clear to those who were looking for him. And another was, indeed looking for him. Another RainWing, by the name of Peculiar. There was nothing peculiar about Peculiar, or, rather, to a RainWing, there wasn't. He was a normal RainWing, unlike Lemur. Lemur was also a normal RainWing, of course, how rude of me to suggest that he isn't... but perhaps he had a few more quirks than that of the average RainWing. Peculiar, though, about the only 'strange' thing about him was that he was... emotional. More so than even most RainWings. It showed on his scales - flashes of red, sudden strikes of green... And, even when he was calm, his scales weren't an aqua colour. No, they were a rainbow. But we are not here today to hear about Peculiar. Although there is something unique to Peculiar, and a few others. He knows a secret, and he'll keep it. The other RainWing, Peculiar, was currently a bright aqua colour, as if determined to seem calm and composed. But there were still those moments where he suddenly gained patches of other colours, or even turned another colour altogether. He scrambled up onto the tree branch, settling beside Lemur. "You accepted," Lemur commented, turning his head towards Peculiar with that gleam in his eye. Eyes were said to be the windows to the soul, weren't they? Well, Peculiar knew that, if eyes truly were windows, then his and Lemur's had gotten mixed up. Lemur was so bright in mind, yet dull in eye. And Peculiar was certain that, though his were so very bright, he would never be as clever as Lemur. "Well, yes," Peculiar chittered, "it'd be rude not to!" "Maybe so, but we haven't seen each other in a while. Wouldn't it be suspicious that-" "No. Dragons meet after many long years quite a lot!" "Well, not years in this case." "Yeah, just a year." Peculiar had abandoned all pretense of being 'calm' - rivulets of gold and blue and even, perhaps, purple were going through his scales. He stared at Lemur. The dragon's mouth was twisted upwards slightly, and his eyes weren't glimmering. But they seemed to. "You aren't afraid?" "Of you killing me?" "Oh, the three moons, Peculiar... I don't kill. Dragons, that is."- Lemur was now laughing soundlessly. -"I do still eat meat." "What do you do, then... Facade?" Lemur faced his assuredly innocent (much more than Lemur, anyway) friend, and replied, "So, you've found out." "You told me. In a letter. Which I then dissolved in my venom, because I'm not that much of an idiot." "Yes." "Well, answer the question... Facade." Lemur, the Facade, whichever you want, his eyes were now definitely... glimmering. He was proud, although his scales would never show it. That set Peculiar and him apart - one dragon with unknown emotions, one dragon with his emotions open for everyone to see. "Well, I've been pretending to be other tribes, for starters. Mostly, an unusually serpentine MudWing-" and here he shifted his scales, until he was Lemur wearing a MudWing's scales. Well, not quite. There were enough small errors for a dragon who looked closely enough to see that he was a RainWing. Maybe that was intentional, or maybe the Facade truly did make mistakes. "-and I've been calling myself a few different names. The twisted SkyWing 'Condor', the trusting MudWing 'Fen'... Changing every time, of course." Peculiar now looked wary, but his curiosity seemed to be overwhelming him. "Don't you make mistakes?" "Oh, yes - for starters, I can't exactly tear my own frills off, so every so often a dragon will know that I'm in disguise. I haven't been caught, though." And he seemed to be proud of himself, until Peculiar replied, "Yet. And tell me, what crimes do you commit?" "Small ones. Stealing things, the sorts of rules that ought to not be there at all, you know." "You want to tell me something more." "Yes. I'm planning. Something." Lemur was now grinning, and not even bothering to hide his emotions. Which was either good or bad. "Something... not amazing. Assuredly bad. Against fate." "Against- fate?!" "I'm stopping prophecie''eees''!" And here Lemur's wings flew open, displaying... incredibly bright colours. He turned the end of his speech into a small song, and, as it trailed away, he started laughing. "Lemur, you planned that, didn't you." Lemur's dull colours returned, and the laughing stopped too abruptly. "Well, yes." "You'd be an amazing actor." "Yes." "But how are you stopping prophecies? Prophecies are- well. Prophecies. You can't- stop them?" "And that's where you're wrong, Peculiar. If I can't stop them, I'll delay them. And, y'know, I lied, before." "About what?" "I have killed. Well, I killed- an egg. But that's the same, isn't it?" "An egg of prophecy?" "The prophecy- it was small. It called for certain eggs, from certain dragons. Didn't know much, but I knew that if I smashed all the eggs in their guarded cave, well... they were special eggs. I knew they were of the prophecy." "Wow." Peculiar's eyes were now glittering. Lemur was the one wary, now. "Why aren't you... worried?" "Because you actually managed to stop a prophecy! You were able to kill those little dragonets in their eggs, and get away with it? Only a few dragons can get away with that!" "I'm worried about you now, Peculiar. You weren't meant to like that! You were meant to be scared!! If you're not worried, then I'm worried." Lemur licked his draconic lips. "Why?! Oh. Yes, I don't approve of killing. Much. But that's- that's impressive!!" Peculiar laughed nervously, and continued, "I guess you want me to ask- why? Why are you going against fate?" "Because we've seen how many times prophecies predict bloodshed. If we- if I'' stop ''all the prophecies that would end in a war... well, if I have to stop a few lives to let many more continue, then so be it!" Now Peculiar was laughing, "It's- crazy reasoning! B-but it can wooork! If- if w-w-we stop enough..." Lemur stared at his friend, and gently placed a paw over his mouth. "Peculiar, are you sure you're awake enough to make these kinds of decisions?" "Oh, yep. You've made me more awake. I can help you!" "I... fine. You're a jester, though." "A jester I may be, but I can still help you with a few things!" Lemur's mouth moved slightly as if he was wondering whether to speak or not. This RainWing was... confusing. But Peculiar was a friend, and Lemur wouldn't be able to stop him if he could. So he nodded, ready for both of them to regret this. Trivia *Lemur was originally going to be an animus, but I realised that he doesn't really need to be an animus. *Lemur was originally going to have no frills at all, having animus-magicked them off. *Peculiar was originally going to be... much less supportive of Lemur's villainy. *Lemur, when he's older, will tend to a lovely garden. In fact, he already has that dream. *Lemur won't die unheard of - even if he isn't remembered as a villain, him, Lemur, will be known as a nice member of the RainWing community, if a little boring. *Lemur can occasionally seen in a play of some sort, though he almost never appears in the 'larger' plays. He enjoys acting, which might be why he can be so 'successful', as the Facade. Gallery lemurchipper.png|By me (Chipper) Lemur aesthetic.png|Aesthetic by MKDragonet LemurRef.png|Base by Joy Ang, coloured by me Category:Characters Category:Content (Chipper the Crow) Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Performer)